A problem frequently encountered in industry is that of separating oil from a water emulsion. While the problem may arise in many ways, an example is that which occurs when oil is spilled on the surface of water, such as when an underwater pipeline breaks, a tanker carrying crude develops a leak or breaks up in a storm, or the like. In addition to these accidental instances wherein water is mixed with oil, in many industries the problem occurs as a normal part of manufacturing and treating processes utilizing methods and facilities wherein the mixing of oil and water cannot be averted.
In all these instances it is necessary to provide some means of extracting or separating the entrained oil from the water. In a broader sense the problem is that of separating an entrained immiscible liquid from a water base medium, oil and other petroleum products being good examples of such immiscible liquids.
One of the best known methods of separating oil from water is the use of a coalescing cell. As an example, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,632 which describes a method of separating oil dispersed in a liquid medium by coalescing the oil droplets. The emulsion is passed through fibrous material which causes the dispersed oil droplets to coalesce and float to the surface of the water.
This invention relates to a method of improving the effectiveness of coalescing oil droplets suspended or entrained in a water phase. More particularly, the invention is directed towards improving the effectiveness of the coalescing action of fibrous materials through which oil and water emulsions are passed.